A Happier Ending for All
by twilightwritinglover1
Summary: What if Rose's lever never slipped? My happier version of Doomsday. 10/Rose from start till finish. Told mostly from Doctors POV with little snippety bits with Roses thoughts. One-Shot. Please review kindly.


**Hello :) I am still doing my other story 'Christmas at the Cullen's', however I may or may not have gotten side tracked by the awesomeness that is Doctor Who Fanfiction!**

**I only meant to read one fanfic, however I got so addicted it was ever so hard to stop! So here is one of my own Doctor Who fanfics. It's basically a Doomsday Fix-it, and yes I know it's been done before A LOT of times; however I just thought that this might be a nice easy plot for me to start writing Doctor Who. And a way to vent my long stored feelings on how Rose and the Doctor were separated.**

**I'm a big Rose fan, however I don't hate River Song or any other love interests the Doctor has, as I just go with the plot, but Rose still is and always will be my favourite. Now, like I said earlier, I'm still continuing my other Fanfic, however I've been ever so busy with exams, which I had today, by the way (science-joy!) and I just couldn't force myself to write (as much as I wanted to) with my mind not being in it at all. I am not going to give up on my Twilight Fanfic, as 1: I want to see it finished myself and 2: I always get annoyed if I'm reading something and the writer stops writing permanently half way through the story, so I'm not going to do that.**

**Now, after my lil speech back there, please enjoy my Doctor Who One-Shot.**

**(I sadly do not own Doctor Who, this is what I call, a Disclaimer!) **

The Doctor woke up after only a few hours' sleep. He really only needed about 3 hours every few nights, depending on what adventures he and Rose had gotten themselves into during the day, that is. And this latest one had taken a lot out of them both.

The Battle of Canary Wharf, as people were now calling it. The Doctor's two greatest enemies, the Cybermen and the Daleks, were both battling himself and the other for total domination of the Earth. There were so many casualties, so many lives unnecessarily lost. He had suffered losses too. As well as almost losing the most precious thing he has left, not including the TARDIS.

He had almost lost his Rose.

_His _Rose.

He could call her that now. _His. _After the battle, both he and Rose had walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand and to simply put it, _attacked_ each other as soon as they were safely in the vortex. Well…. If you have to get all technical about it, I suppose _I _may have kissed her first…

And I'm quite glad I did! I'm in love with her! Oh my, it feels amazing to actually accept that. Now all he needs to do is gather the courage to say the words to her. She knows how he feels, he's sure of it, but she still deserves to hear those 3 little words spoken to her. Never before had I allowed myself to get ever so close with a companion, but with Rose, all the walls he had carefully set up had started to slowly fall down. He'd never thought he would fall in love. Especially with a human! A pink and yellow human.

Rose had given up so much for him, especially on their last adventure, the Battle of Canary Wharf. After her severely close call with the lever, the void had closed making travelling through it to a parallel universe completely impossible, sealing Rose away from her mother for good.

The Doctor had held her while she cried for the loss of her mother and at night, while she slept, he would slip away to work on finding a gap in the universe. He couldn't get Rose back to her mother in person, or vice versa, however he thought he may be able to send a message through to Jackie, so her and Rose can have a proper goodbye.

He had gotten better results than he had set out to get. He had come across a small gap in the universe, which was causing no harm as it was not big enough for even a _Fly_ to fit through! Since it was causing no harm, he saw no need to close it. Doing further research the Doctor had discovered that if the TARDIS was in Cardiff, on the rift, then Rose would be able to call her mother on her 'Super Phone' for a couple of hours. It would take a lot of power, even standing on the rift so it could only be done once a month- tops, however Rose didn't care about that. She was incredibly thankful to the Doctor for finding a way to keep in contact with her mum. Rose could tell he blamed himself for their separation, so she tried all she could to ease his guilt, being able to relax when her reassurances seemed to do the trick. The Doctor didn't believe he deserved her, but no matter, he was going to do all in his power to try to. Deserve her, that is.

Breaking away from his thoughts, he looks down at his Rose, who was now sleeping peacefully in his arms; he remembers one of his lasts conversations he had had with a certain Mickey the Idiot, who was now trapped-again-with Jackie in a parallel universe. They were still in Torchwood, having a quick breather whilst trying to come up with a plan, when Mickey had silently pulled him to the side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Days Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_What now Mickey? We haven't got all day- the Earth being invaded by Cybermen AND Daleks? Remember?! Helloo? We have to hurry! We need to go upstairs and fin- wait, why are you staring at me like that?" The Doctor finally stopping rambling on, noticing the look on Mickey's face._

"_Look boss, I just-I-I just have a bad feeling about this one. I don't know I-I…I don't know. However I do know you need to listen to me. I know how you feel about Rose" Seeing the look on the Doctor's face, he quickly continues._

"_Don't even try to deny it, man. I know you're the type of guy who hides any and all emotions, but Rose needs to know. Now I know all your reasons for not having a relationship with her, no matter how ridiculous they are, but just think for a second! Would it be better to love her now, or spend however long you live, wishing you had done? Think about boss, now let's go save the world." Mickey, now finished with his speech, turns around back to the others and leaves the speechless Time Lord behind._

_The Doctor was stunned. Mickey's words had really had an impact on him. Right then and there, he realised how right Mickey was, and was about to go and find Rose, ready to confess all his feelings then and there, however, they were then a little too occupied running from Cybermen._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey the Idiot, the one he always got annoyed with, the one he was always secretly jealous of, had turned out to be one of the smartest person he had ever known. That conversation is what really got the Doctor to change his mind, not that nearly losing Rose wouldn't have, but all the same, it still made him respect Mickey even more than he normally did. Thinking back to Mickey's words, about how he had a bad feeling about the battle, oh how he wished he had paid more attention to what he had said, then maybe, just maybe Rose wouldn't have had to lose her family.

He's pulled from his thoughts as Rose shifts in his arms. He can tell she's starting to wake up. Curious as to how long they had been in this bed for, he lifts his head up to look at the bedside clock. It reads 9:30am; they had only gone to bed at 8pm, both being too tired to continue on. He quickly calculated that Rose had been asleep for just over 13 and a half hours and he… he had been in the same position for over 10hours! Shocked at how long he had stayed in the same place for, and even more so but with his comfort at it, he snuggled back into the bed, being mindful of Rose, trying not to jog her too much.

They stay in that position for another 15minutes or so, before Rose finally starts to wake up, finding herself encased in the Doctor's arms. Looking up, she comes into view of the Doctors face, beaming at her from above. Smiling back at him, she lifts her head up from his chest and snogs him full on the lips, thrilled with the fact that she's _finally _able to do that.

"Morning" Rose whispers breathlessly, not wanting any loud noises-not even her own voice-to disrupt the sweet moment between her and the Doctor.

"Morning to you too, how di'ya sleep?" He asks, trying to be polite when in fact all he wants to do is to go back to a certain activity they were doing just a second ago…STOP DOCTOR!

"I did. No wonder why, I was in _your _arms" Rose replies, well aware of how cheesy it sounds. As if he was aware of what she was thinking, he full out grins at her cheesiness, pecking her on the lips twice before jumping out of bed.

Right now! No time to lose! Well, I mean we are in a time machine so that technically isn't true, but it's only a figure of speech or, oh never mind! So! What do you want to do today?" He asks the rambling coming to an end. Rose giggles at him, secretly loving how he rambles on and on.

"What about an adventure? Please! I swear I'm okay now or a little better at least, but I miss it! And it's only been a few days. I know I can't see mum again, ever but thanks to you, I can still contact her, so please!" Rose begs, hoping that the Doctor was agreeable with her. The Doctor eyes her up and down, fighting to keep a smile of his face so he could appear sceptic. He was seriously failing. Seeing this, Rose beams at the Doctor before running to him and initiating a full blown make-out session.

"Of course we can, my rose" He squeaks out, not noticing that he had called her 'his'.

"So off we go then! Past or future? What Solar System or planet? You choose!" The Doctor exclaims, excitement practically bubbling out of him. Rose, still grinning at the Doctor calling her 'his' strolls over to an expectant looking Doctor.

"I have an even better idea..." she whispers, taking his hands as their eyes connect. All thought stops for both of them for a moment as the look into each other's eyes, before they both shout out:

"Random Destination!"

The Doctor flies round the TARDIS console, while Rose hangs on with all her might.

It was the Doctor and Rose, in the blue, bigger on the inside, police box.

As it always should be….

I Hope you enjoyed it, my first Doctor Who Fanfic :D :D :D

Thanks for reading ;)

Twilightwritinglover1

PS: May change pen name soon, but I don't know yet. Will let you know when I've made up my mind….


End file.
